They Come and They GO but What If They Stay?
by natasha.jones.1654
Summary: They Come and They Go but What If They Stay? That is the question of life, I want my mate but what if he don't want me? In our world there are not many same sex couples, so what do you do when you find out your mate is either a closet gay or what if he is straight?
1. Chapter Prologue

**They Come and They GO but What If They Stay?**

** Edward & Jasper**

**I don't own Twilight but I am a fan of it. I wish I did.**

* * *

**The Start**

** Prologue**

What would you do if you got told you would fall in love?

My life with my Vampire family has been difficult but good, but I want more with my life I just have to work it out.

* * *

I was turned 900 years ago buy my vampire father his name is Marcus! He is Volturi King and he loves it, I fight for the Volturi and I have all so been named son to Marcus in formal gathering.

The Volturi have been trying to get me to find my mate, I have decided to look, so I will tell you now.

* * *

My name is Major Jasper Whitlock Volturi, I am prince of Volturi and my name is known to the world of vampire it is God of War but the problem is my name is known but not many people know my face good for me but then there are the vampires who think they know better but find out in the end why I get my name, I travel with two of my friends/brother & sister I sired them both their names are Peter Whitlock Volturi & Charlotte Whitlock Volturi they are mates, they have been helping Marcus to try and find my mate but Peters powers are telling me I won't find him yes him for another 150 years so I just do what I can, I fight, learn and get laid so I will wait for the mate I have yet to meet.


	2. Chapter 1

** They Come and They GO but What If They Stay?**

** Edward & Jasper**

**I don't own Twilight but I am a fan of it. I wish I did.**

* * *

** They Come**

** Chapter 1**

**Edward**

Come on people let's get going we are going to be late!

I turn around a see Alice smiling like a Cheshire cat, "What are you smiling about sister?"

"Nothing" chirped Alice.

"Emmett & Rose come on what the hell are you doing?" Edward growled.

I look up to see Emmett running down the stair "She's making herself pretty, Why do you think she is taking her sweet ass time, Come on Rosie now." Moaned Emmett.

Only Emmett gets away with calling Rose Rosie she mould rip of our bits and hide them for a long time.

We make it to the car and get to school but once we get their Alice has a vision but I can't read it she is blocking me so that must mean I won't like it or it's about me, Damn.

"Alice, What. Is. You. Vision. About? Growled Edward.

"None of your bee's wax, I will tell you when I think you are ready but not now brother, I will tell you now you need to break up with Bella today, because tomorrow you will be meeting you mate and your mate will not be happy you got a girl friend." Mummers Alice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Edward you will meet your mate tomorrow you need to break it off with Bella, We will still turn her but she will now be yours." Groaned Alice.

"I thought she was my mate she calls to me"

"NO big brother she is what would they say hmmmm she is your singer, I think because you wanted to have a mate you made yourself think she was, I tried to tell you but you said I was wrong you will meet your mate tomorrow at school Eddie but one thing I need to tell you….."

Edward read's Alice's mind, "Your mate is a man, he is important in the vampire wold and he don't take shit from anyone so your selfish attitude will be one thing you will fight about. What you need to remember is you are his only mate Edward don't stay with Bella because you don't want people to know your gay we all know and have known for 70 years."

Shaking my head I look at Alice murmuring "How did you all find out Alice?"

Alice showed him in his head the time the whole family found out.

* * *

**70 Years ago…**

Esme & Carlisle went hunting and the rented a nice hotel suite for the next day for their break.

Rose & Emmett went hunting to but they get so caught up in the hunt that when they finish they are at it for a good 6 – 7 hours.

Alice was sorting through her wardrobe because she hunted the day before.

Then there is me a single vampire who is over 100 years old trapped in a body of a 17 year old all so it is that the time I was born same sex pairings was frowned upon so I had to sneak out, Do any of you know how hard it is to be sneaky around a fortune teller of sorts it's bloody hard but I did it, well I thought I did but seems I got busted.

It started to rain after I went hunting I had extra energy to burn of and I knew it was stupid but I wanted to feel something anything I felt I was going crazy so I went to a city that was 3 cities over so no one realised who I was, I bought my drink and sat at the bar facing the dancer now I do have to say so for myself but damn there was nice looking body's around here hard and defined mmm fun,

That's when it hit me a scent looking around I seen a vampire, I heard him growl nice while he was licking his lips at me I got off the bar stool and walked human pace as did he we headed straight for each other, he slammed his mouth on to mine and kissed me we forgot to play human as he was kissing me I started to climb up his body slide my fingers in to his hair wrapped my legs around his hips a ground myself into him he walked to the back corner of the club carrying me I slide of him and reached for his button and undone his zipper and pulled down, as I was pulling the zipper down I rubbed his hard length and the strange vampire groaned in to my mouth, I pull away and got a my knees and sucked his cock in to my mouth and groaned at the feel of his hands in my hair, I wanted no I needed to get fucked and it was driving me crazy the other vampire must have known because he grabbed me by my hair spun around against the wall slicked up his cock with lube and just pushed in to me, I growled fuck me now hard and fast the vampire chuckled low and deep and said no hard and slow for a while the we go fast I groaned and pushed back on to him he had one hand on my hip the other in my hair pushing in sooo deep I was able to growl and groan and moan like a woman it was kind of embarrassing but I couldn't help it I kept pushing back harder and harder I knew I was going to come I growled I'm going to come the vampire said come now I came so hard and fast By the time I finished and afterglow gone I knew he had gone but that's ok I can't have a male mate.

It was time to head home just as I got to the bar I looked up and thought I seen my family looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces I closed my eyes and looked again and no one was there so it wasn't my family whew ok bring life on.

* * *

**Present Day**

I looked at Alice and asked scared to hear what she said to me,

"Alice did I really see you all that night?"

"Yes Eddie I did and so did the family no one hates you brother we love you." Alice said as she hugged.

Edward hangs his head "Did you see all of it?"

Alice giggled "Very hot brother, I had to buy a dildo after seeing you with mister studley, I think he left because he smelt us and we are and were sorry for that but yes we seen from pulling you up then spinning you around, even Emmett asked Rose why she couldn't suck cock like you why do you think he got no sex for 5 months."

"Really that's why he whined for all that time saying it was my fault he wasn't getting any I didn't know that." Edward murmured.

"So think things through about the family brother but you have to break things up with Bella it's not fair for her you or your mate when he get here tomorrow, Oh by the way brother your mate is a blonde god that's all I tell you so see you at lunch." Chirped Alice.

**Bella**

As I walked from my truck I seen Edward I smiled at him nut when he smiled it didn't reach his eyes I started to get worried, "Hello Edward, How was your night hunting?"

Edward chuckled and said "Only you would be interested in vampires hunting."

Bella started to feel queasy she went to hold his hand but he pulled away and looked at Bella, Bella we need to talk ok.

Alice runs up and say's "I will need to be here for this talk because in all my visions she don't believe you but with me here she calms down but will be still upset ok," Alice said to Edward in vampire talk.

**Edward** - "Ok Bella me you and Alice are going for a drive to the beach we need a talk it's very important."

* * *

**Edward**

While we were driving to the beach Bella kept trying to hold my hand, I didn't want to lead her on a looked at Alice and she no so I just kept my hand as on the steering wheel.

**Bella -** "Hey guy's what's going on we could have talked at school or one of our houses instead of missing class."

**Alice** - "Sorry sweetie but we need your undivided attention for this one."

As we pull up to the beach we all get out but when Bella try's to grab my hand when she gets out Alice takes her hand instead, I could tell Bella was getting pissed at me but I knew if I touched her she would hope that we would be ok and I didn't want that.

As I was in my own thoughts walking down the beach with the girls I suddenly heard in Alice's head but I don't think she knew I heard, All this time while I said she was my mate she was supposed to be Alice's not mine she stepped aside for me because she loved me a wanted me happy but it hurt her more and more every day when Bella went to her and talked about me, I looked at Alice and said "I am sorry Alice I didn't know, you should have told me sister I wouldn't have gone this far I would have stepped away for you."

**Alice** - "yeah I know brother and you were not supposed to see that I wanted you happy."

**Bella** – "Ok what now who is being kept from who?"

**Alice** – "I found my mate when we moved here but my mate feel in love with someone else."

**Bella** – "Well him he is your mate, who wouldn't want you your beautiful fun and help others all the time."

**Alice** – "My mate is a girl."

**Bella's face went bright red.**

**Bella** – "Oh okay, well tell her then."

**Alice** – "I will we just have stuff to do here first, Ok Edward now talk."

**Edward –** "Please let's sit Bella and Alice (Alice rolls her eyes), Ok here goes I need to tell you something Bella and I am sorry it will hurt your feelings I think. Just as we got to school today Alice had a vision some vampires are coming in to town tomorrow."

**Bella** – "Oh ok what do we do? Do I stay home or come to your house?"

**Alice** – "Not that sort of problems Bella these vampire are good ones even though they are human drinkers well except for one of them the two other are human so we will keep an eye on them, They are to come to Forks and buy their own house and flip it type of thing they buy their properties do them up sell them or rent them, but they are good and the one that's not a human drinker is kind of family."

**Edward** – "Ok my turn, do you know how I said I thought you are my mate (Bella nods) well the thing is I found out your blood calls to me because you are my singer **( Bella's nose scrunches in thought)** that means you are not my mate."

**Bella** – "You said I am your mate." Screamed bells.

**Edward** – "I said I thought you were my mate I didn't say I was sure Bella, you know that."

**Bella** – "Yes ok I know that but we are mates we are staying together for eternity forever we are not breaking up." Cried Bella.

**Edward** – "We can't be together Bell's, I don't mean to be nasty but the man coming from Alice's vision is my mate Alice has seen it she has seen every angle she could even in 100 year's time we are together, I am sorry Bella I don't want to lose your friendship and you will all ways be family and you will still be turned."

I looked at Bella crying I felt bad because I thought she was my mate but if Alice told me in the first place I would have stepped back oh well Alice's turn.

**Alice** – **(It hurt to see her in this much pain I hope she listens to me.)**

"Bella look at me my sweets (Bella looks up) The reason I didn't want to break my mate up and her boyfriend was because my first want for her is to be happy and even if it hurt me to the point of not seeing her when she came to my house or when her and her boyfriend came in to the room I left (Bella scrunches her nose thinking hard)but I need my mate and I will win her over but she has to accept that her boyfriend already had someone waiting."

**Bella** – looked up at Alice, did she mean me, I all ways felt a pull but thought it was because we back good friends but if I think about who I missed when Alice & Edward went hunting I missed Alice more.

"Oh Alice I love you, I just didn't know what it was, but I just realised and I remember when Edward all ways went hunting with you I missed you more I felt so guilty."

**Alice** – "Yes Bella your mine."

**Bella** – "Oh Alice, will we be together forever I will still be turned not for Edward but for me & you Alice."

**Alice** – Alice sighs "Thank you Bella."

**Edward** – "I hope we can be friends still Bella I do truly care about you I just didn't want to lead you on when my mate comes here."

**Bella** – "Who is he Edward? What's he look like?"

**Edward** – "Alice said he has blonde hair, I don't know his name but going by Alice's Vision I will meet him in a day or two."

* * *

**Alice**

Schools finished we better go huh what do you two think?

**Bella** – "Yep ok" she jumps up kisses Alice and starts walk to the car.

Edward looked at Alice's stunned look on her face and laughed, "Well she made the first move so have fun be safe you hurt my sister I kick your butt." Replied Edward laughing while walking to his car.

Alice stands up and runs to Bella and cuddles her gives her a kiss on the lips and slipped some tounge and said ok let's go.

* * *

**Back At School**

**Edward**

Ok we just pulled up and Alice me and Bella waited for Rose and Emmett to come out, while we were standing there Alice had Bella wrapped in her arms talking low in to her ear, "It's ok Bella no one will touch you." Murmuring Alice.

Rose & Emmett walk out Emmett arm around Rose's shoulder when he looks up from talking to Rose he sees the way Alice & Bella are holding each other, Emmett looks up nudges Rose she looks and both look at me a see me smiling, They both walk up to me and Emmett asked first question,

**Emmett** – What's going on with those two? Pointing at Bella & Alice.

**Edward** – Me and Bella broke up a couple of hours ago but can we finish this at home with Esme & Carlisle so I don't have to repeat this?

**Emmett** – Ok bro let's head home.

**Rose** – Come we can hash it out at home big brother.

We all get in the car and head home, I call dad to see if he has finished work he said in two hours he will be home for a family conference, that's all right we will keep ourselves busy until then.


	3. Chapter 3

** They Come and They GO but What If They Stay?**

** Jasper & Edward**

**I don't own Twilight, Just wish I did,lol.**

** Chapter 2**

** Back At the House!**

We pull up at the house Carlisle & Esme are still at the hospital so while we wait for them I go play the piano, Rose & Emmett sit and watch T.V while waiting and Bella & Alice are in Alice's room passing the time, so while I am waiting I start to play some Owl City.

** Angels**

** Wake me if you're out there**

** Through the glass in my bedroom window**

** In the bushes far below**

** I thought I saw an unfamiliar shadow**

** Among the ones I so clearly know**

** I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged**

** With a note on the rocking chair**

** That says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved**

** So wake me if you're out there**

** Living close to the ground**

** Is seventh heaven 'cause there are angels all around**

** Among my frivolous thoughts**

** I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts**

** So wake me if you're out there**

** Wake me if you're out there**

** In the dust on my cellar staircase**

** A pair of footprints followed me**

** I saw a flicker in the fake fireplace**

** Blinked again, but there was nothing to see**

** I've been leaving all the windows unlocked**

** With a basket by the oak tree**

** Cause I'll be picking up the acorns that fall off**

** If you'll be climbing up to meet me**

** Living close to the ground**

** Is seventh heaven 'cause there are angels all around**

** Among my frivolous thoughts**

** I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts**

** So wake me if you're out there**

** I keep my knees black and blue**

** Cause they often hit the hardwood floor**

** (Wake me if you're out there)**

** And I believe, so I'm not praying to the ceiling anymore**

** And I've been sleeping with the nightlight unplugged**

** With a note on the rocking chair**

** That says I'm dreaming of the life I once loved**

** So wake me if you're out there**

** Living close to the ground**

** Is seventh heaven 'cause there are angels all around**

** Among my frivolous thoughts**

** I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts**

** The indications reveal**

** (Wake me if you're out there)**

** That few of us realize life is quite so real**

** So if you're dying to see**

** I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity**

** So if you're dying to see**

** I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity.**

* * *

**Edward** - As I was playing Bella came down and sat next to me her head on my shoulder, I look over at her and I worry I have done damage for Bella & Alice.

**Edward** – "Are you ok Bella? I am sorry if I hurt you."

**Bella** – "No Edward you didn't not really I could never understand the pull I felt for Alice now I know I feel like myself I don't feel like I am on egg shells, Do you understand what I am saying?"

**Edward** – "Yeah Bella I do actually even though I was able to handle being near your it was all so hard pushing myself the way I did and it felt like I was ripping my insides out like I was not supposed to be with you but I wouldn't listen then when Alice told me of her vision I didn't want to hurt you but when I was just going to ignore my mate so I didn't hurt you but when Alice told me she is your mate I felt bad for keeping you two apart and happy I wouldn't have to feel the way I did about you, So I did what Was best for my sister and in the end hoping you & Alice don't hate me."

**Bella** – "I couldn't hate you unless you lied to me and left me for no good reason but you do have a reason you have a blonde god of a mate coming to claim you and by what Alice tells me it's hot to watch." Bella cracked up laughing.

**Edward** – "I am sorry I never told the truth to you and my family but I was all ways attracted to guys but when I meet you I felt alive but I knew I was living a lie, but I am sorry for hurting you & everyone else."

* * *

When Edward looked up the house was full Esme & Carlisle, Rose & Emmett, Alice & Bella they just clapped and said at the same time about time boy.

My face would be bright red if I wasn't a vampire, "I suppose you all know I'm gay?" everyone besides Bella said yes. "Well when I figured it out it was 3 months before you turned me Carlisle and you all know how it was back then well with my age I couldn't go to places that handled those sorts of things, but after I was I turned I realised I could talk my way into a club anytime so when I needed to get laid I went as far away as I could so anyone I know wouldn't find me but I thought you all were out hunting and I went out meet a vampire but he kind of disappeared fast I didn't know why but when I adjusted myself I felt like I was being watched so I looked up I thought I seen you but thinking I was feeling guilty for not telling you all I closed my eyes looked up and didn't see you all so I thought guilty conscious, then I thought if you were there and the vampire got your scent then he would have run so he wouldn't get killed but I thought I'll find out when I get home if they were their they would confront me but you all didn't so I shut up." Edward takes a moment then continues.

"I wasn't attracted to anyone but men until I meet Bella I thought she was my mate but Alice told me she is my singer not my mate but I didn't know that so Alice had a vision today saying my mate will be here in a day or two and my mate is a man and she all so told me that Bella was her mate but she wanted Bella to be happy and me to be happy but also she was scared that Bella would reject her so me and Alice took Bella to the beach to talk and told her everything, Bella has being fighting the pull to Alice because no one explained what happens when you meet your mate that why I thought Bella was my mate because I felt a pull but what I didn't realise it was just to her blood I love her like a sister I didn't want to leave her a hurt her so when Alice told me and then Bella, she felt the hopeful the feelings she had for Alice wasn't wrong."

* * *

**Carlisle** – I am happy Edward finally told us he is gay but the good thing is we get to keep our new daughter I am so happy, "So my son you meet your mate soon, how do you feel about that? Do you know what he looks like?"

**Edward** - "Yes soon dad, excited and scared, no I don't Alice blocked her vision from me."

**Alice** - "Oh Carlisle he is hot he is 6 foot 7 he has blonde hair he looks like I god in my vision."

**Carlisle** - "Alice honey do you have a crush on your brothers soon to be mate?" Carlisle laughs.

**Bella** - "No she don't she's got me she don't need anyone else."

**Alice** - "Oh Bella he is joking settle down, you wait till you see him I seen how you acted in my vision." Alice giggles.

**Edward** - "He sounds yummy Alice does he have muscles?"

**Alice** - "Yes."

**Edward**

I get lost in thought while the family talk about what has happened between me & Bella and Alice & Bella, School finishes for the holidays soon so that could be fun, hmm my mate.

**Carlisle**

I look at my son and call him a few times he is lost in thought, I am happy to see my son finally settle down and start his life with his mate, The all of a sudden I jump up and call Alice, my voice must sound frantic to everyone.

**Alice** – "Yes dad what's wrong."

**Carlisle** – "When you see this vision who does Edward live with?

Everyone looks at him strange Alice is in a vision and looks like she is blocking Edward from seeing again.

**Emmett** – "Dad he lives here why wouldn't he?"

**Rose** – "Dad stop freaking Edward would never leave you."

**Esme** – "He will live with hid mate."

Everyone looks at Esme like she has lost her head. She shakes her head and say's "we can't have more in our coven he is coming with others from his coven so unless we want the Volturi on us we do what's best."

**Edward**

I was waiting for Alice to talk.

**Alice** – "I can't get a read on his future yet because his mate is powerful so being tied to him now I have seen his mate makes it impossible."

Me, dad and the other slump on the seat when theirs a knock on the door we have been so pre occupied we didn't see hear or smell the vampires come up. Dad gets up to answer the door.

**Carlisle** – "Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and welcome to our house and Forks."

**Alice** – "Jumps up and runs to their guests and said hello I knew you were coming there is someone here for you to meet Mr blonde god."

Alice drags the hunk to me and say's to us well introduce your selves come on.

**Edward** – "Hello I am Edward Cullen"

**Jasper** – "Hello I am Jasper"

They reach out to shake hands when and when that finally touch Jasper pulls Edward and says mine in a growl and then kisses Edward full on the lips, While they were kissing Jasper's two friends introduce themselves.

* * *

**Peter & Charlotte**

**Peter** – "Hello everyone my name is Peter Whitlock Volturi and Jasper is my sire."

**Charlotte** – "Hi peoples I am Charlotte and yes same names as those two and I am peter's mate, we have come to town to do the Volturi's bidding, they have asked us to remind you that Bella has one month after graduation for the change or we are to take her to the Volturi and they will deal with it."

Everyone was growling at Peter & Charlotte that's when the Major came in to play no one growls at his family or friends, He pulled away from his mate, oh his mate he waited so long for and the Cullen's ruin it.

* * *

**The Major Comes Out To Play**

**Major**

**Major (Jasper)** –" We came to deliver a message and you treat my family like we are in the wrong, Think thing very clearly it was your family who brought her into our world we are doing what our kings ordered do you want me to go against my orders? Just because I have found my mate in your family I will not turn against our kings so choose wisely and as they say goes Don't Shoot the Messenger so all of you shut the fuck up and blame your selves not me and my family."

**Carlisle** – "I know and we are sorry but you have to know it wasn't on the doing of the family that Bella found out about our world it was Edward who brought her into this not anyone else."

**Major** – "So how does my mate have anything to do with this?" he asked while looking at Edward and seen him hang his head oh a story my mate please tell in detail NOW!

**Edward** – "Thanks Carlisle"

**Carlisle** – "Just tell him now"

**Edward** – "Fine, me and Bella used to go out she nearly got killed by a rogue vampire and I saved her but she saw too much, we got close but not much, oh shit ok bloody hell. Ok I have all ways been gay but I didn't admit it until today first with Alice but before I admitted it to her she told me I would meet my mate soon, so she told me to break it off with Bella but I told her I didn't want to because I was scared my family would disown me that's when she told me her and the family seen me at this gay club 70 years ago well they seen more than they bargained for that night but any way Alice told me she knew Bella was her mate but by then Bella had feelings for me and I cared for her but didn't love her like she deserves so she kept quite and said nothing so Bella and her brother were happy but every time she seen us together it hurt her, but when she had her vision and told me about you and then admitted Bella was her mate I felt bad for keeping my sister away like I did, I know I did it unknown but still even though I can read minds she has learnt to keep me out of her head so I never seen what she felt, So we broke up a couple of hours ago we are still friends me and Bella, Alice & Bella are together and I want you Jasper so please don't hold my past against me even if it is recent past."

**Major** – "I had calmed down listening to my mates rambles and I knew he meant every word so I walked over to him pulled him in my arms sat down and started to nuzzle his neck, Edward started to relax mmm my mate you smell good, I started to purr and left the others to talk they could all leave them alone for now, Oh I wish."

**Edward** - I was sitting on my mates lap he was big my type of man if I could drool I would have he is a god among vampires and man, I hope he don't hate me now I look at Jasper and kiss his ear and say "Are we ok Jasper? I'm scared you don't want me now."

**Jasper** – I was holding Edward when I heard what he asked me, he thinks I don't' want him now, "Hey baby never leaving you ok we are stuck at the hip, Right now we are here until Bella is turned and yes I believe what you said one of my gifts is to see if the person is lying and his/hers hearts desires so I looked sweets, you're not getting rid of me ok?"

**Edward** – "Ok Jasper I believe you?

**Jasper** – "Let's get going now everything is in the truck darlin, See you Cullen's around, give us 1 or 2 weeks then you can come and visit, I need to spend time with my mate." I lean down and start to kiss Edward slowly and lick his bottom lip and he opens up, my tongue and his fighting for dominance, I pull away I love you my mate.

**Edward** – "I love you too."


End file.
